Devil Never Dies
by Nebula1984
Summary: Crossover of Card Captor Sakura and Devil May Cry.
1. Awaken

**Devil Never Dies by Nebula**

Author's Note: This work of fan fiction is crossover between Devil May Cry and Card Captor Sakura. So if you're looking for some happy sap CCS story you've come to the wrong place. Crossing this story with DMC should have already told you that much. CCS is taking place after the ending of the second movie, The Sealed Card. DMC takes place sometime after DMC2.

Disclaimer: I don't own DMC or CCS in any way. The ideas and characters not belonging to DMC/CCS I used in this work of fiction are property of my demented brain. The inspiration for this work goes to one of my best buds, Mike-kun.

**Chapter 1: Awaken**

"Wow! Look at it! Its beautful!" exclaims the overly excited auburn haired teenage girl who was staring out the window of the airplane at the sights below.

Her emerald eyes were bright and happy as a boy about her age joined her near the window. For several moments her joyful eyes lingered on him before she returned to gazing back down below.

"Becareful, squirt. You might fall out the window if you stare too hard." teases a man in the seat in front of the girl.

"TOUYA! You're so mean!" fumes the girl as she smacks her elder brother in the back of the head.

"Now kids. Settle down. It shouldn't be long before we land. Sakura. Li. Could you please take your seats?" asks Fujitaka.

"Hai!" exclains Sakura happily as she breaks away from the fight her and her brother were about to get into.

Syaoran just nodded as he returned to his seat beside Sakura. It wasn't more then a moment after they had gotten situated that the stewardess had announced for everyone to take their seats for they would be landing soon.

Sakura could barely believe she was actually going to be visiting America. One of her father's old college buddies had invited him to come visit him in the states. Naturally her father was going to reject the offer but because Sakura had expressed joy over the idea of visiting somewhere besides Japan or Hong Kong, he accepted. Since it hadn't been long ago that Syaoran had offically moved back from Hong Kong, Sakura had convinced her father to let him come along.

That of course didn't make Touya very happy. He still didn't like Syaoran. He was being his typical big brother self when it came to Sakura and Syaoran being together.

Upon arrival in the airport terminal, Sakura bounded off the plane in pure happiness. She tugged Syaoran behind her, with Touya's frowning eyes watching them both like hawks. Which of course made Syaoran uneasy.

"Kinomoto-san!" exclaims a tall man seperate from the hustling bustle of the crowd.

The man waved a hand in the air to get their attention. The man, Fujitaka's old college buddy, stood out well against the California settings. Even though the man's once black hair was dyed blonde and left go long enough to be pulled back into a small ponytail, he still looked Japanese.

"Tsukino-san! Long time since we parted way." Fujitaka replied warmly as the two friends greeted each other.

"An these must be you're kids. But I thought you only had a girl and boy?" asks Sugata with a teasing smirk as he looks at Sakura and Syaoran just standing there hand in hand. "Ah I get it now. This must be lil Sakura-chan's boy toy."

Touya couldn't help but smirk as both Sakura and Syaoran blushed. Boy Toy. Touya would have to keep that in mind next time he needed something to torture Sakura with. Especially if it got this kind of reaction out of her.

"So, Sugata? Where are we headed from here?" asks Fujitaka.

"We'll head to my place first so you guys can all get settled in for the stay. I wouldn't have you stay any place else." replies Sugata as he motions for the Kinomto family and Syaoran to follow him.

Picking up their lugage, they followed Sugata to his SUV and everyone climbed in. Sakura had chosen to sit between Syaoran and Touya in order to keep the fighting to a minimum. It was roughly an hour drive to Mr. Tsukino's residence. However to poor Sakura it seemed like an eternity trapped between the angry glares of her brother and Syaoran.

Night slowly blanketed the city as shadows began to creep about. The night was calm and cool yet the calm that embraced the city was an eerie one. Especially around one place in particular. A small building with a brightly lite sign reading 'Devil May Cry'. The one place the shadows even feared to tread.

Inside a lone silver haired man dressed in red sat behind a desk. He was relaxed, sitting in a chair with his feet propped on the desktop. Around the shop were many horrors. Skulls and weapons adorned the walls like trophies.

They were his prizes. His legacy...

This man was exactly what the shadows feared. For his was both a slayer of those shadows that crept in the night and at the same time he was one of those shadows.

A demon and yet a human at the same time. Many of the 'shadows', better known to the human world as demons, hated what this man stood for. But many of those same creatures that hated him also feared him. It was in this single man that an old legacy had been revived.

This was the son of the great demon Sparda, Dante.

The silence of the room was broken by the shrill ringing of the phone upon the desktop. With an air of expertise, Dante hit the desktop with the heel of his left foot. Up sailed the phone receiver and landed in his hand.

"Devil May Cry." Dante says as he answers the phone call. "Sorry. We closed at nine."

With that said Dante tossed the phone receiver back into its cradle. With a disgusted grunt at being disturbed, he took his feet off the desktop. He reached over and pulled his sword from one of the hanging skulls. With ease he hurled the sword at the darkest corner of the room. A glint of light caught off something as a shadow leaped up over the peircing sword blade and out into the light of the room.

"I thought I seen someone trespassing. Listen, shop's closed. Come back tomorrow." says Dante in a rather cool manner despite the being in the middle of the room.

Slowly the being stood. It looked feminine and human but to go by looks alone was to judge a book by its cover. Dante had learned that the hard way when he had met Trish. She had looked human enough as well but she wasn't exactly human as looks would tell.

This being delicately brushed locks of its long raven black hair back behind a pointed ear. Dante's silver eyes met with this being's gold eyes. Whatever this being was it even dressed in a rathe feminine fashion. From its blood red midriff top to its jet black dress pants topped off with a black leather jacket like a biker would be seen in.

"I'm not here to chit chat, demon son." the being hisses in a low feminine voice.

In a rapid manuver the being had grabbed Dante's sword and threw it straight back at him. With little effort the demon slayer had dodged to the right and grabbed the sword handle as it passed by.

"Now that wasn't very nice. If its playtime you want..." begins Dante but before he could finish he found several daggers headed in his direction.

With the agility of a demon, Dante leapt up and over the path of the daggers. Upon his landing, he found his guest was gone. The doors were hanging wide open and the cool breeze of the night wafted in.

"Damn. What was that all about?" says Dante as he slings his sword against his shoulder.

He turned to examine the daggers embedded in the wall behind him. One of them was different then the rest. To it was tied a letter. Dante removed the letter and opened.

An invitation and a letter at the same time.

_Dante,_

_It has truly been to long since our last meeting many of year ago. It is time we crossed swords once more. I hope my messenger, Nemesis, found you in good health. After all it is I that wants to bring about your end. This time it will be you that fails. Unless you no longer have it in you to face me again. I expect you to show up. Consider this your invitation to your doom and the end of the human world. If you wish to seek me out you'll know where to find me._

_Signed,_

_Your Personal Grim Reaper_

"What the hell is this? Well looks like this party is about to get lively. An just when I was thinking I had a little time off." says Dante with a slight smirk as he crumples the letter and tosses it back over his shoulder. "Should be interesting."

Dante grabbed his trusty guns off the wall and holstered his sword on his back. With his weapons ready, the demon slayer, Dante headed out into the night.

Sakura found she couldn't sleep. Something was keeping her from peaceful dreams.

There was something about this city. About this setting. Even the whole timing. Something just seemed... Wrong...

Something was giving her chills. She didn't want to bother Syaoran even though he was only in the next room of Sugata's summer home where they were all staying. She certaintly wasn't even going to think of bothering her brother. He would have just laughed at her. She was in middle school now. Touya would have surely made fun of her for being scared like a little kid.

Unconsiously her right hand grasped around her star key. She had left both of her guardians back in Tomoeda when she came on this trip. Kero had stayed with Tomoyo as she had requested. None of them thought anything would happen so there had been no worries. Besides Syaoran had come with her and she had the Sakura Cards.

Sakura slowly removed the covers and climbed out of the bed. She made her way over to the sliding glass doors which lead out to the balcony. Maybe fresh air would help relax her. The night air was chilly as she stood there in only her nightgown.

Something then caught her eye. A shadow against the pale moonlight. At first she thought it was only a bird.

If only she had listened to her feelings.

If only she had gone to Syaoran's room to get him to comfort her.

Sakura's eyes widened in fear as she turned to run from the quickly approaching shadow. It swooped down on her like a bird after its prey. She only had time for one panicked cry for help before she found herself in the claws of her captor. She had only managed to scream one thing...

"SYAORAN!"

Syaoran had heard the scream as well as the other men in the house. However because Syaoran's room had been right next to Sakura's, he was the first there. Touya and Fujitaka however were not far behind.

Syaoran had entered as Sakura's winged captor began to back away from the balcony in order to take flight.

"SAKURA!"

Syaoran wasted no time. To him it didn't matter 'what' had Sakura. All that matter was saving her. To his dismay the creature was well enough out of range when he reached the balcony's edge. He caught one last fear filled look from Sakura's teary eyes before the creature turned and took off with its prize.

"SAKURA!" Syaoran shouts in vain as the creature slowly begins to disappear from sight.

"What was that thing?" exclaims Touya as he and his father stand there is disbelief.

"I believe it was called a Puia. Or so I have read in a few ancient texts from demon legends that were known to this area." Sugata says calmly as the Kinomotos and Syaoran turn to look at him. "This area was once said to have been a battlefield. A battlefield between two ancient demons. One they called Sparda. The other they called Loki. Both were Dark Knights of the underworld. Brothers in arms at one time. Until Sparda sided with the human race and sealed away the demon world. It wasn't said what happened to Loki but Sparda took to living amongst humans until he passed away. Or that's at least what the stories say anyways."

"How are we supposed to get Sakura away from that 'thing'?" asks a panicked Fujitaka, worried for his little girl.

"It was said that the demon Loki served used to have a castle around this area. On an island not far out in the ocean. However no such island had ever been found. We should probably file a missing person's report with the police incase anyone else finds your daughter." replies Sugata as Fujitaka and Touya leave the room Sakura had once been sleeping in.

Syaoran didn't move.

His hands were clenched tightly as he stood there on the balcony in his night clothes. He partly stood there blaming himself for allow Sakura to be taken. Another part of him stood there in anger, wanting revenge on whatever or whoever had taken her away.

Sugata stood in the doorway of the room and waited as Syaoran slowly turned and walked away from the balcony.

"Where is the location of the island supposed to be?" Syaoran asks bluntly as he reaches Sugata.

"If it doesn't exsist how can I tell you." replies Sugata as he looks down into Syaoran's angry determined eyes.

"Just tell me. I have to go save Sakura." demands Syaoran.

"Fine. I'll tell you. I don't know why but I will. If you're going out to look for her then go get ready. I'll tell you when you're finished." says Sugata in defeat. He knew it was no use arguing with the boy.

Syaoran hurried off into his room to change from his night clothes. He didn't know what had made him bring the oufit he pulled out from his bag but he had brought it none the less. Tomoyo had fixed it up since the last time he had worn it. She had even adjusted the size since he had grown a bit taller as well. It was the same outfit he had worn the night he helped Sakura capture the sealed card.

That had been the same night Sakura had finally admitted to him that she loved him. A faint smile formed on his lips as he remembered that night. He thought he was going to forget his love for her but it was also because of her that he didn't forget. She had somehow changed Nothing into Hope.

Sugata had entered the guest room that was Sakura's once Syaoran had left. He reached down into one of her bags and pulled out a pink and gold book. The Sakura Book.

"Good. All is set. The wheels of fate are in motion." whispers Sugata with an evil smirk, his eyes flashing a dangerous gold, as he carries the book out of the room.

Syaoran's trip down memory lane provided him all the time he needed to slip in and out of the room with the book. By the time Syaoran was dressed and ready, Sugata had returned from where he had placed the Sakura Book. No one knew a thing about his taking of the book.

"Now where is the island?" Syaoran asks in a very serious tone.


	2. Demons Rising

Syaoran ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Sugata had wanted to wait for the police but Syaoran couldn't wait. There was no telling what could happen to his Sakura if he didn't do something now. He won't let them harm Sakura. Not if he could help it.

"Hope on, brat!" shouts Touya over the engine as he rides up on a motorcycle next to the running Syaoran. "I borrowed Sugata's motorcycle. Now get on!"

Syaoran grabbed Touya's offered hand and jumped on behind him. He didn't like the idea of Touya getting involved but this method of travel was faster then running. Besides at this time they had a common goal. Sakura's safety.

The two sped off to the location Sugata had said about the supposed castle being rumored to exist. The bike skidded to a halt and the two riders looked on in awe. There stood the castle that Sugata claimed did not exist. It sat offshore with only a broken and crumbling bridge between the shore and it.

Syaoran got off the bike and started towards the broken bridge. He stopped when he realized Touya was still behind him.

"Stay here. Its not safe." Syaoran said as he glanced back at Touya.

"She's my sister and I'm going whether you like it or not punk. I don't care how much she loves you, I'll put you in your place if you try to stop me from rescuing her." growled Touya as he glared down at Syaoran.

"You don't understand." Syaoran answered, annoyed. Syaoran called forth his sword and looked at Touya again. "You don't have any powers. This could get you killed if that so called Puia is indeed a real demon like Sugata said."

"So you think your so special now? Well I'm still going. I don't care who or what those things are. Sakura is my little sister and I won't let them have her. Only I'm allowed to torment her." said Touya in anger as he pushed past Syaoran.

"GET DOWN!" shouted Syaoran as he seen a shadow in the sky swooping down at them. He tackled the older boy to the ground and the creature just missed them with its talons.

They quickly got back up to their feet. However they were now surrounded by various kinds of demons. Syaoran readied his sword for whichever demon decided it was next to attack. They were definitely outnumbered but there was little they could do about it except fight back. Touya frowned as he balled his hands into fists and stood ready to fight for his life.

One demon roared and spread its black bat-like wings. That must have been the one that swooped at them moments earlier. As if on command the rest of the demons charged at the two boys.

"Foolish boys." hissed the winged demon. "Should have stayed in bed."

Syaoran and Touya fought back as best as they could but were slowly losing ground. Things didn't look good. Two demons had gotten good hits in on Touya. Syaoran had a few scraps but relatively okay for now.

The boys stared in confusion as the sound of gunfire filled the air around them and several demons fell down dead. They looked around to see what had caused this.

"Didn't anyone tell you its not nice to start the party without the honored guest?" says Dante with a grin as he walks towards the winged demon.

"Sparda's son!" hissed the demon.

Dante rushed the demon and dealt a swift spinning kick to its face before spinning around and cleaving its head off with his sword. The demon's body fell to the ground with a thump. The other demons took notice and most charged straight for the silver haired demon slayer.

"Now this is more like it! Let's rock!" Dante laughed as he began to dispatch the rest of the demons with ease.

Syaoran was a bit confused by this newcomer but went back to fighting as well. He had to get past these demons to get to Sakura. He wasn't about to let anything stop him. Certainly not a bunch of demons like this.

'Just hold on Sakura. I'm coming to get you back.' thought Syaoran as he fought back.

Author's Notes: Yes its kinda short. D: I know. Trying to get back into the feel of writing a chaptered story. Was feeling creative when I started the chapter anyways. XD An since this was my only chaptered story I could find atm decided to continue it. :x (Was posted 11-1-07 on my Livejournal because I had forgotten about this place due to my old PC crashing an taking all my work and links.)


End file.
